Research in year two will involve completion of laboratory studies on materials reported above and the inoculation in the field of additional species that are too delicate to transport to our New York laboratories. Temporary mosquito-proof facilities are available permitting close association of experimental and field work. The banding/release and recovery program will be extended to a greater distance from La Avellana. Virus isolation will be attempted on field samples.